Teacher Trouble
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Jade is being bullied by her teacher Mr. Jayzine.  Cat is the only one who believes her
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

* * *

><p>Cat may seem goofy and silly sometimes but she's also very bright and talented. She and Jade are really close friends and she would sometimes pick up on things about Jade that nobody else would.<p>

"Beck," Cat asked, "Have you notice Jade is acting funny lately?"

"Oh my Yah," Beck said, "Cat I heard it a hundred times how I was wrong to get mad at Jade and blah, blah, blah. I don't want to hear it anymore. She had it coming!"  
>Cat looked at Beck strangely.<p>

"Okay first of all I never said that you were wrong to get mad at her. I didn't even **know **about that but you **don't **have to be rude to me. I didn't do anything and I don't appreciate your nastiness and secondly you don't know what caused her to act the way she did when you got mad at her so shut up and apologize to her."

"How can I shut up **and **apologize to her at the same time," Beck asked jokingly, "and why should I apologize. She embarrassed Tori. She had to go ahead and blab Tori's secret."

"How do you know she did," Cat demanded, "and what were you thinking there too"

"Oh so I was supposed to just let my friend act stupid," Beck demanded.

"And the way you handled it was the only possible way to handle it," Cat shot back.  
>Jade came out of class looking like she had been crying.<p>

"Jade," Beck asked, "What happened?"

"WHAT DO YOU CARE," Jade snapped at him.  
>She was still furious with him for getting mad at her for something she didn't even do.<p>

"Jade you know I care," Beck said, "But you embarrassed Tori by revealing a secret of hers"

"You assumed it was me," Jade said, "I didn't do it."  
>Beck blushed.<p>

"Oh," he said, "I thought you did"

"You know you're 'discipline' is the last thing I need right now," Jade said.

"Discipline? I haven't been disciplining you."

"Timing me out," Jade ticked off on her fingers, "Not letting us be together until I was nice to Vega and assuming I've always been starting the problem to name a few"

Beck ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey patience is a virtue," he said, "Besides it makes it more special when you have to be patient."

"Well not for me not now anyway. I'm going through a hell of a time emphasis on hell. Mr. Jayzine like seems to single me out all the time and is consistently picking on me and I'm sick of it"

"You're probably just being oversensitive," Beck said  
>Cat looked at Beck in horror.<p>

"BECK!"

"Well lets face it," Beck said, "Jade is a bit of a drama queen sometimes."

"What did I ever see in you anyway," Jade muttered.

"Oh come on Jade," Beck said, "You always make an issue about things that are not a big deal. You can never just make it easy."

"Beck I'm being bullied by Mr. Jayzine. Why won't you believe me?"

"Because," Beck said, "You probably just think you are but you're really not. Besides if you are that upset about it go talk to Lane or something. I don't know"  
>Beck loved Jade but he was sick of her behavior. He thought she was manipulating him or trying to and using a teacher who is perfectly nice as her fallguy. What reason would Mr. Jayzine have to pick on Jade anyway. He was a teacher. He was a professional.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Jade left Cat looked at Beck her hands on her hips and slapped him.

"Hey CAT!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM," Cat demanded, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

"Come on," Beck said, "Jade is not being bullied by Mr. Jayzine. She's trying to make me feel sorry for her"

"You're such an idiot," Cat said, "Jade is many things but she's not a liar"

"Well maybe she thinks she's being bullied by him because he didn't give her an A+ or something," Beck said, "Cat do you really think a teacher would bully a student"

"YES," Cat said, "I do because my teacher did the same thing to me in second grade"

"You were probably just oversensitive," Beck said, "I love you Cat but you're really sensitive"

"My teacher made me that way," Cat said, "She was always mean to me"

"Even if that is true," Beck said, "It's not happening to Jade. Lane will show her she's wrong"

...

"I believe you," Lane told Jade.

"You do," Jade sighed of relief, "Thank you"

"But you're going to need proof," Lane replied.

"Got it already," Jade said.

She took out a small tape recorder.


End file.
